


Bath Time Fun

by SapphireOx



Series: Erotica Oneshots [4]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bath Sex, Breast Play, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Non-genital orgasm, Paraplegic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, sensory stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOx/pseuds/SapphireOx
Summary: Rider and Gigi have some fun in the tub.





	Bath Time Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Because this couple really doesn't get enough love.

“Did you see the way that bunyip sped up once he realized you got the one up on him? Looked like someone trying to skip a boulder across the water!” Gil exclaimed, following up his statement with a chuckle.

Finnegan gave him a grin, relishing in the memory as they strolled through the walls of the hotel.

“Yeah,” he commented, “Sirena said she thought he was trying to do something like a belly flop and a barrel roll at the same time. Poor guy didn’t have a clue about these guns he was going up against.”

On the last point, he raised his arms and flexed, showing off his biceps. Gil rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder, although Finnegan didn’t miss the amused smirk on his face. Turning his gaze forward, he and Gil continued on in a comfortable silence as they made their way back to the room they’d been staying in.

Nationals for Swimming had been going on, and the last week or so had been a whirlwind of stress as the school swim team packed up and headed over to the next county over a couple hours away for their first major match against the competing high schools who’d also been staying in the area. They’d been staying in a hotel in the last few days, where most of their time had been spent practicing and getting everyone prepared for what categories they’d been placed in. In addition, this would mark Finnegan’s first major match after joining the team a couple of months back, and he’d been feeling particularly stressed with the thought of everyone watching him perform, especially since there’d been hundreds in attendance with it being a championship. The last thing he needed was to make an utter fool of himself at his first meet for everyone to see.

Luckily, he proved to himself that his fears were unfounded, as he took first place in the hundred-meter butterfly, allowing Monster High to take the win over Slitherdale Academy and move on to the Finals.

Him and the team had celebrated appropriately afterward that evening with dinner and ice cream, and Coach Igor, who’d come along as a chaperone, had even bought a bottle of champagne from the store next door so everyone could toast to their victory before they went out to eat (though on the conditions that they’d _never_ tell their parents or friends). With all the stress finally lifted, the day had only turned out for the better.

Now, though, Finnegan could feel exhaustion steadily start to creep up on him, and the thought of turning in for the night and getting some long deserved rest in the bed-sized water tanks in the hotel room was too tempting to resist.

“So, you doing anything this weekend?” Gil asked as they finally reached their room number, “Lagoona wants to check out that new aquarium they opened downtown and wanted to know if you were interested.”

Finnegan answered, “I already have plans with Robecca at the skate park; she made these little boosters that spring up whenever you take a step and wants to see if they work for my chair. If they work, they could make for some pretty bitchin’ stunts.”

Gil looked at him, slightly horrified. It was quickly replaced by a look of resignation, though, and he shook his head and pulled out his key card.

“Typical you,” he sighed as he slid it through door scanner, “Just…be careful, won’t you?”

Finnegan shook his head, “Gil, my man, you know that just isn’t my style.”

“Hey, gills, look who I ran into!”

The water monsters turned their head to see Lagoona approaching them from the end of the hall. She was flanked on either side by two other female monsters and had her arms thrown over both their shoulders as they walked towards the boys. Finnegan was surprised to recognize them as Iris and Twyla.

Gil’s eyes lit up in excitement and he smiled as he held his arms out.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, leaning forward to give Lagoona a kiss before giving each other ghoul a hug, “What are you two doing here?!”

Iris smiled, “We’re here on a field trip for astronomy; Mr. took all of us to the science center in the city to see the new planetarium exhibit, but since it’s in this county, he made it an overnight trip.”

Gil nodded “Oh, yeah, I remember Manny mentioning something about you guys being in the area around the time we were staying. I didn’t know you’d be in the hotel too!”

“I know, right?” Lagoona said happily, “I was walking to the lobby when I spotted them, and at first it thought it was just a couple of random blokes since they were facing away from me, but then Iris turned and caught my eye. I thought they should get to see you before you two hit the nick sack.”

Twyla turned to Finnegan and smiled at him. “We heard about how you managed to leave the other school in the dust. Congrats on your win.”

Finnegan smiled back, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, what can I say?” he responded cheekily, “The need for speed really does pay off in the long run.”

Iris giggled, “Well, how about we celebrate some more? Twyla and I were planning on checking out the mall nearby since it’s open late. You want to come?”

Lagoona and Gil shared a look. The sea monster shrugged.

“Sounds Jake to me,” she said. Gil nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, and I actually want to check out the arcade there, since I heard kids on the other team mention int,” he said.

Iris looked at Finnegan, “What about you, Rider? You want to come?”

Finnegan shook his head, “Nah. I’m actually pretty beat. I think I might just take a bath and head off to bed. Sorry.”

“No worries, mate,” Lagoona answered.

They waited around for a few seconds while Gil went in the room real quick to grab his jacket, before Finnegan bid the four of them goodnight. As they turned and headed back down the hallway to where the elevator was, Finnegan wheeled himself into the hotel room and shut the door behind him.

Inside, he stretched his arms above his head, groaning as he felt his back pop. His muscles ached with the need for relaxation. Rolling over to his bed to grab a night shirt to change into, he wheeled into the bathroom and turned on the faucets to the bathtub.

Running his hand under the water to feel that it was warm enough, he pulled off his exercise shirt and gloves and positioned his wheelchair close enough to the ledge so he could slowly ease out of it and slid himself over into the tub.

Once his tail was in, Finnegan quickly lowered himself into the water so that his whole body was submerged. He put his elbows up on the tub’s edges and leaned his head back, sighing contently at the feeling of being back in his element and finally giving his tired body a break. The warm water soaked his skin and tail, moisturizing his dried skin and slowly loosening the knots in his back and shoulders.

The soft lighting of the bathroom lights added to the gentle atmosphere. Finnegan closed his eyes, allowing himself to simply relax and get lost in the quiet he was finally granted after how hectic the past few days had been.

The mood didn’t last, though, as he suddenly heard someone moving around on the other side of the wall.

Finnegan lifted his head, looking in the direction of the wall where the sink and mirror were had been set up.

One thing he and Gil had noticed when they had first checked in was that there were two doors to the bathroom: the one that they could get through, and another one that seemed to only be able to open from the other side. They had left it alone, presuming that it was probably an entrance to the other room and was locked for the time since they weren’t using it.

That was, until now, when he could see the doorknob to said door jostling, before, to his surprise, it started to turn.

Finnegan sat up straight in the bath. He looked around to try and find a towel, only to see they were out of his reach, as he had forgotten to set one down with his shirt.

 _Shit,_ he thought. The most reasonable thing would probably to tell whoever was coming in from the other side at the bathroom was currently occupied, but in the moment, the slight panic of a total stranger walking in on him naked in the tub made the thought fly right over his head.

The door opened.

Finnegan’s eyes widened in realization.

Gigi Grant calmly stepped in, dressed in only a short silk robe and juggling a variety of bath products in the crook of one arm as she turned to slowly shut the door behind her. Her hair was down, the dual colored locks cascading down her back.

Finnegan’s mouth went dry at the sight of her attire. It was obvious she attended to bathe as well, and he pinched himself to force his eyes away from where they had immediately glued to the sight of her bare legs.

“Dammit,” he heard her mutter when she nearly dropped a bottle, quickly dropping down to pick it up before it hit the floor.

She readjusted her hold on the items, before turning to face Finnegan, who gripped the sides of the tub nervously.

He saw her raise her head. Her eyes widened as her gaze landed on him.

“Eek!” Gigi shouted, dropping everything in her arms as she jumped back, startled at the sight of someone else being in the bathroom.

Finnegan jumped back at the noise as well. Water sloshed over the side of the bathtub as he scrambled to sit up straighter. He raised his hands up.

“G-Gigi!” he shouted.

“Rider!” Gigi said back, “O-O-Oh my goth, what…w-what are you doing in here?!”

Finnegan cocked a thumb over to the door.

“I-I-It’s the bathroom to m-my room. The swim team, we were here for championships, and I…uh…just wanted to um…”

He trailed off and blushed. It didn’t escape him that from where he was sitting, his body was exposed to her.

 Gigi seemed to come to the same realization, though, as her face suddenly lit up bright red.

“O-O-Oh, I’m so sorry!” she said, “T-The ghouls and I thought the other door may have been another room, b-but we just ignored it, I didn’t think that…o-oh god, I’m sorry!”

She wrapped her arms around herself as she shifted on her feet in embarrassment. The way she had folded her robe made a V-neck shape around her collarbone area, which, seemingly unbeknownst to Gigi, gave Finnegan a rather ample view of her cleavage.

The mermaid’s blush deepened, and he began to feel a small stirring in his chest at the sight. He cursed his hormones, not wanting to make a bad situation worse if she figured out what he was staring at.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. They looked to the sides, both of them sheepish at the positions and clothes (or, lack of) they had caught each other. Gigi rubbed her arms. Finnegan lightly splashed some water with his hand.

“Soooo…” he spoke up, unable to stand the lack of sound, “What…what brings you to this hotel?”

 _What a dumb question,_ he thought as soon as the words left his mouth. The same reason why Twyla and Iris were at the hotel: the field trip. And considering it was an astronomy one, there’d be no doubt Gigi would be in attendance. She was actually the one to teach him about constellations and all that.

 Gigi’s head perked up. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, um, we had a field trip,” she said, “At the science center. It’s an overnight one.”

 _Told you_ , Finnegan’s mind said.

“Oh…”

The silence returned. They fidgeted, neither of them really knowing what to say.

Then, Gigi turned her sight back to Finnegan, who now sat with his tail fin hanging off the edge of the tub. Shyly, she looked up at him.

“I…I heard you won your race at the nationals,” she said lowly, “Con…Congratulations.”

Despite the troublesome atmosphere they had found themselves in, Finnegan found her making the effort to try and change the subject a little adorable, so he couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah,” he said, “Got the one-up on the other team by a full five seconds.”

Gigi smiled back, though her eyes still held a certain nervousness to them.

Then, he saw her gaze slightly drop, like she had caught sight of something on his chest. Finnegan looked down, wondering if he had a bruise or any injuries from the race he had missed, but found nothing.

He looked back, confused at exactly what she was looking at.

Gigi didn’t answer. She held her gaze at his exposed body; there was something else in her eyes now, the bashfulness replaced with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something…playful.

He watched as she bit her lip. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed, but she was no longer tomato red like she had just been a few seconds prior. She smiled at him as he caught her stare but wouldn’t tell him her thoughts.

Before he could even comprehend it, Gigi had reached up into her robe and was pulling her underwear down her legs.

Finnegan jerked, his mouth falling open at the sight.

“G-Gi,” he stuttered, “W-W-What are y-you doing?!”

“Oh, nothing…” Gigi replied sweetly, her tone like that of a mischievous child who when caught in the act only found it all amusing.

She bent over to slide her panties down to her ankles, stepping out of them one foot at a time. The raspberry-colored lace material was quickly tossed to the side before she stood back up, the corners of her mouth tilted in up in a sly, impish grin as she grasped the robe’s tie around her waist. Finnegan swallowed hard, feeling something tighten in his stomach.

“I just thought that our big champion deserves a reward for all he’s done,” she added, “You’ve worked so hard this past month, and you’ve come so far…”

She quickly undid the knot and grasped the sides, before peeling it off her shoulders and letting it fall off her hands, where it pooled at her feet.

Finnegan’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight of the genie’s nude body; it wasn’t an accidental dress malfunction, or a peak, or even a silhouette. Right now, she had just granted him a full blown frontal view, allowing him to see every inch of her luscious figure. Everything, from the scorpion-like patterns engraved on her arms and legs, to her slim belly, to her pert breasts- it was all laid out bare for him and only him to see.

“…. _Whoa_ ,” was all he could muster.

Gigi giggled at the dumbstruck expression on his face.  She slowly trailed her hands up her stomach in an alluring way that made Finnegan unconsciously lick his lips, before straightening up and walking towards him.

Finnegan adjusted himself to sit back against the side of the tub that was opposite the faucets to allow her room as she stepped in and slowly lowered herself until she was straddling his waist. His hands hovered over her sides as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still in slight disbelief this was happening.

This had to be a dream or something. There was _no_ way he was in the bath right now, naked with Gigi Grant sitting on his lap, _also_ naked.

“How about we celebrate your little victory today, champion?” she said in a low voice, her face extremely close to his.

“O-O-Okay,” Finnegan replied, still too stunned to form a more coherent response.

Gigi didn’t seem to mind, though, as she only chuckled and leaned forward to sweep him up in a kiss.

A burst of electricity went through him as their lips made contact, and Finnegan’s shock quickly gave way to satisfaction as he reciprocated with a moan; his arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed her tighter to his chest, his hands splayed out on her back. He heard Gigi let loose her own groan.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, and there was probably a bit too much tongue going on, but neither of them cared. Finnegan laid back, bringing Gigi to drape herself across his front half as their make out became more intense. He felt her grip his shoulders, before she slowly began palming her way down his chest.  She pulled away from their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their tongues, and went for his jaw, feathering light little ones down to his neck and shoulder. Finnegan moaned as she caught a particularly sensitive spot. 

A sudden bout of insecurity went through him, however, as he realized where exactly she had planned on putting her hands. If she was planning on getting a reaction out of him by touching him _down there_ …

It had become a predicament that he had long since become used to, though that wasn’t to say it still wasn’t frustrating when he was caught in an awkward spot. Many students tended to brush off his wheelchair use as just a practicality issue- after all, he was a merman, his species wasn’t exactly built to walk on land like other water monsters, plus it saved everyone from having to watch him flop around like a dying fish. As such, many didn’t seem to realize or even think of the possibility that it also included him actually being disabled (that was, until they saw him swimming in the water. Then most of them tended to look at him like he was a sideshow attraction).

As a result, it made several bedroom encounters and flings, both on land and off, rather awkward; apparently ‘handicapped merman’ wasn’t quite as sexually appealing and most ghouls either immediately called it quits or wanted to “try and see something” which usually meant prodding at him like he was a science experiment.

The self-doubt and fears of humiliation quickly killed whatever pleasure he’d been feeling.

“W-Wait, Gig,” he spoke up, his hands falling away from her hips, “Wait, s-stop.”

Hearing the hesitance in his voice, Gigi instantly pulled back. She looked at him with slight concern, her face still heavily flushed from her arousal.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her brows furrowed, “Am I going too fast?”

Finnegan shook his head, “It’s not…it’s not that. It’s just…”

He stopped, not knowing how exactly to phrase what was on his mind. Gigi just looked at him, patiently awaiting his response.

Finnegan rubbed his neck, “It’s just, I can’t…I can’t exactly feel down…d-down there.”

Gigi paused, before she tilted her head, like she was confused.

“Oh…oh, I know that,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Finnegan’s brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know exactly what he thought her reaction was going to be, but it certainly wasn’t that.

“You, you did?” he quizzed, “But, how-“

“You told me yourself, silly,” Gigi said, smiling at him, “When we first started hanging out, remember? You said how you were born with spinal issues so you don’t really have any movement or feeling in your tailfin so you have to rely on mainly using your arms to swim. You also said the problems with your tail are really the main reason why you use a wheelchair, not just because of the land issue.”

“Oh…oh yeah,” Finnegan said as he recalled that day; he blushed with embarrassment, realizing he had probably just killed the mood.

Gigi, however, seemed unshaken by the little interruption, and instead went back to rubbing his chest.

“You know, after you told me that, I decided to do some research of my own,” she muttered, leaning in closely, “It started out just curiosity about mermaid anatomy, but then I got a little… _naughty_.”

She said the last part very lowly, nearly rolling it off her tongue, and at that moment any diffidence Finnegan felt melted away, replaced under a heavy curtain of lust as he became focused on how utterly _hot_ it made her sound. He looked at her lips- full, plump, glistening- before trailing his eyes back up to hers. Gigi smiled sensually.

“Like this one website I found,” she added, “It talked about how many people who are paralyzed can still obtain an orgasm. It even gave tips on how to do it.

“You just have to know where to _touch_ them in the right place,” she said, before leaning forward to press her lips against his neck again.

Finnegan tilted his head to the side, allowing her access as he let loose a moan. His hands drifted back up to rest at her hips as he relished in the feel of her soft lips on his skin. Gigi slowly trailed her way up down, first starting with little pecks at the side of his head and jawline, before applying little licks along his throat and shoulder, and then descending and sucking softly at his clavicle. She smiled as she heard Finnegan sigh and felt him tighten his hold on her hips.

She pulled back and, with a smirk, began to resume petting his chest. She delighted in the way she felt Finnegan squirm under her touch as her nails lightly scratched across the planes of his abs and his stomach, feeling the tight and defined muscle. She made sure to press likely, as to get a reaction out of him by teasing his nerves without risk of breaking the skin or hurting him.

Sure enough, like she had said, Finnegan could feel his body responding to the stimulus. It wasn’t exactly pleasure like how he had heard it described for able-bodied people- there wasn’t any heat blooming in his lower abdomen, and he couldn’t feel himself get hard, but there was a coiling in his stomach and a rush of something akin to electricity in his veins every time she found one of erogenous zones. His skin prickled as his heart rate picked up, and whenever she touched him right there was a pleasurable tingling sensation in his head and neck. Soon he felt light headed, drunk off the feel of her body on his.

Finnegan tilted his forward, regarding her with a glazed look in his eyes. Gigi gave him a loving look, her eyes silently beckoning him to do whatever he was thinking of.

She let out a small coo as he reached up and took her breasts in his hands and gently began kneading and squeezing them. A bolt of heat shot down to her groin as he pinched and rolled her nipples, his callused fingers an amazing feel against her hard and sensitive flesh.

“Your skin is so soft,” he mumbled, his eyes focused on her bust.

Gigi moaned, her hands on her shoulders as she reveled in his ministrations. Between her legs, her core throbbed with the building need for release; she had first started growing wet right when the idea of seduction came to her, and Gigi knew had they not already been submerged in water, she would’ve been a dripping mess before him.

She mewled as Finnegan leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her chest, his rough tongue gently licking at her nipples before he took one of them between his lips. He sucked hard, pulling at the stiff bud and lapping at it while his other hand continuously knead the other one; he savored the way Gigi whimpered with pleasure. Then, he gently bit down.

“A-A-Ah!” Gigi cried out, the feel of her delicate nub between the mermaid’s teeth making her clit flare up in so much heat it was nearly too much. “O-O-Oh, Finnegan!”

That spurned Finnegan to continue, and gradually he left tiny bites along her breasts as he made his way up to her neck, where he planted a kiss against her throat; obviously a sensitive spot, based on the way she gasped. He licked along the swell of her chest and swirled around her areola area, before sucking on the skin beside them.

Putting a hand to her cheek, he directed Gigi to look at him so he could press their lips together again. She was more than eager to reciprocate, and their tongues twirled inside each other’s mouths.

Finnegan wanted more. It was more than wonderful, being able to lay his eyes and hands upon her wonderful body and hear her make sounds that she’d never dare utter around others, but he wanted to see her at peak. See what expressions she made and what noises she couldn’t keep from escaping as she melted in his arms and became enveloped in her own personal euphoria.

He let go of her breast to slide his hand down her side and between her legs, cupping her firmly in his palm.

Gigi instantly bucked against him, the pressure against her clit delicious. She threw her head back with a whine as Finnegan slowly began moving his hand back and forth, his index and middle fingers sliding in between her swollen lower lips and teasing the slick flesh there. Gigi let out a cry and grasped his shoulders tightly, her hips immediately rocking to match the pace of his hand as Finnegan ran his fingers up and down the length of her slit; they glided over her hole and pulled up to lightly prod at her clitoris.

“Damn, you’re wet,” Finnegan commented as he moved his hand, his other grasping her hip to keep her balance steady.

“O-Oh, _y-yes,”_ Gigi exclaimed, her voice barely above a whisper, “Oh, Rider, _o-o-oh yes, yes, y-yes!”_

Her brows knitted tightly together at the waves of pleasure that rippled through her body as something tightened in her lower gut. Her nails dug into Finnegan’s skin, threatening to cut into it as her hold tightened, but the merman paid it no mind as he continued to finger her, relishing in the noises he managed to coax out of her.

He felt around for her entrance and rubbed at it, before deciding to be bold and slide his middle finger up inside her.

“ _Ah!”_

Gigi’s voice became louder at the action, and Finnegan could feel her inner walls clench tight around his digit, taking him in. Slowly, he thrusted his finger in and out, massaging her soft muscles. He could feel her fluids dripping down his wrist, and if she hadn’t had an iron hold on his hand, he would’ve taken it away to taste her. He slowly added another finger, stretching her as his thrusts became a bit faster and harder.

It was pure bliss for Gigi; she could feel her orgasm steadily approach as he fingered her, the ache in her center growing to the point it was almost painful. She just needed a little bit more to get to the edge. Just a little bit more…

“F-F-Finnegan,” she groaned, “I-I, I need…”

“What do you need, baby?” he asked, “Tell me what you need.”

“M-My ass…” she squeaked, “Put your…t-touch me there…put your fingers there..”

Finnegan stopped for a second, stunned by her request. “Are…are you sure?”

“Yes,” she answered, “P-Please, baby. I need to feel you t-there. Oh, god, please…”

At first, Finnegan was unsure- he had never really done much with someone like he was doing with Gigi now, and especially not _that_ action- but watching the completely horny look on the face, feeling the way she was nearly humping his hand in time with his movements- who was he to say no? If she was like this now, he could only imagine the mess she’d become with double the stimulation.

The thought sent a thrill of eagerness through him. Smirking darkly, Finnegan removed his right hand from her hip and moved it down her backside, feeling along the curve of her butt cheek until he found her asshole. He lightly circled around the smaller entrance with his middle finger, before he slowly started to push it through the tight ring of muscle until he was all the way up to his bottom knuckle.

Gigi squealed and pressed back against his finger, feeling full at the double penetration. Finnegan steadily began moving both his hands, thrusting them in and out of both holes, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through her body. Gigi began thrusted back against them, the ache of being stretched overshadowed by the amazing sensations of him rubbing up against every nerve.

The feel of her pussy and ass both being thrusted into built up a pressure in her center like nothing she’d ever felt before, one which was quickly threatening to burst. She barely even recognized herself in the sounds that came out of her throat.

Of course, she didn’t want to be the only one taking part in this euphoria. Cupping Finnegan’s cheeks, she brought him in for another kiss, all the while whining as he curled his fingers inside her and began massaging her G-spot. Just as Finnegan was beginning to deepen it though, she pulled away and started planting little nips along his jaw line and down his neck, sometimes stopping to suck on the more sensitive spots she had memorized.

Finnegan hissed, feeling himself turn to putty under her as she gently bit down on the slope between his neck and shoulder, her hands gently touching him in all kinds of ways that made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. There was a heat building inside him that was begging to be let out, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“R-Rider,” Gigi panted, “I-I…I’m close…”

“M-Me too, baby,” he said, out of breath, “T-Together.”

He plunged his fingers in deeper and picked up his speed. The friction that it caused between Gigi’s legs was heavenly. Likewise, she pet and kissed his chest desperately, her tongue dragging out to feel along his neck and chin. She pressed her chest to his and began rubbing them together.

The pressure built up inside their bodies. They touched and rubbed and kissed and licked, desperate for the sweet release of climaxing. Their words came out nonsensical, little more than almost animalistic sounds that neither of them could keep in, the exhilaration too great.

They were so close. _So_ close….

Finnegan grit his teeth as Gigi suddenly clamped her teeth down on his shoulder.

“Oh, g-god!” he exclaimed.

Gigi cried out beside him, her voice muffled. “ _Mmmm, mmmmph!”_

Then, they were _there_.

Finnegan squeezed his eyes shut as a sharp prickly feeling exploded in his head. It was a tense, pleasant feeling that trickled from the top of his skull the way down to his neck, like someone was running their claws down the back of his head or giving him a massage. Similar responses rung out on his front, where Gigi had been kissing, and there was a constriction in his chest. Finnegan stiffened, the experience almost overwhelming.

Although he knew it was a bit different from a typical guy’s orgasm, it was no less amazing. It was even more amazing to be able to share in the passion with the ghoul who’d held his heart for the past year or so.

He could faintly see through heavily lidded eyes Gigi shuttering as she came as well. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers and her muffled shout was still loud enough to echo throughout the bathroom. She spasmed against him for a couple of seconds. They rode out the wave of ecstasy that overtook them. Neither of them could form a coherent thought other than how _good_ they felt.  

Finally, as they both came down from their high, they collapsed against each other, their limbs suddenly feeling like jelly. Gigi unclamped her teeth from Finnegan’s shoulder to rest her cheek against it. she gasped for breath as the fog of lust slowly lifted from her head. All her energy had been depleted, and she had an amusing thought that her fingers and toes were probably all wrinkled from being in the water for so long.

She shivered as she felt Finnegan slide his fingers out of her, her genitals now overly sensitive to the touch. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, making her smile. She returned the gesture and snuggled up against him as he gently rubbed her back.

They lay there for a few moments, before Finnegan lightly chuckled.

“Wow, that probably wore me out more than the race did,” he commented.

Gigi giggled, lifting her head to give him a frisky look.

“Well, then we’ll just have to work on your stamina,” she said, “It wouldn’t do for you to tire out after only one around now, would it?”

Finnegan raised an eyebrow, a twinkle of mischief appearing in his eyes.

“We could,” he said, sliding his hand down to grab her butt, “But you know, I think my mouth muscles could use a bit of a workout.”

He squeezed her ass to emphasize his point. Gigi’s eyes flashed with hunger.

“Oh, really?” she asked, “Perhaps I could help you with that.”

“You read my mind, babe,” Finnegan answered, holding her by the elbows to kiss her.

It had become rather muggy in the bathroom and the water had long since gone tepid, but neither seemed to notice nor care as they became preoccupied with only each other and certain “activities” one another had in mind….

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Lagoona, Gil, Iris, and Twyla stood gathered around the bathroom door, all of them watching it with interested expressions as they listened to the commotion occurring on the other side. Gil grimaced as he heard Gigi let out a hitch pitched wail from the bathroom.

“If they get any louder the lobby’s gonna call us and complain,” he muttered.

Lagoona replied, “Well if you want to be the one to go tell ‘em, be my guest.”

They all jumped as something hard suddenly thumped against the wall. It was followed up by a faint splashing sound and Finnegan hollering out in joy. Lagoona held her hands to her mouth to smother her laugh, while Gil and Iris both turned read with horror at what could possibly have been going on.

Twyla just shrugged.

“As long as they don’t use up all the hot water, I’d think we’d be fine pretending this never happened.”


End file.
